Epiphany
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: Robin comes to a sudden realization about a certain Raven.


We all have a moment every day where a lightbulb appears over our heads. More often than not, the lightbulb appears when you realize something important. Like you've left your phone on the counter or left another important item behind and you're already on the freeway so you can't turn around or else you'll be late for work. Sometimes it's something trivial, like remembering to pick up an extra item at the grocery store or that you left your laptop open.

Sometimes you get distracted during a conversation, going off topic and never returning to said topic. Then, a few hours or even a few days later you remember that joke you were going to tell your friends.

More often than not, these light bulbs will turn on unexpectedly, in situations where you're unable to do anything about it. You're then left to be slightly (or immensely) upset as you go through day until you can turn off the lightbulb above your head.

One such lightbulb was about to go off over the head of Robin, and it won't quite be what he expects it be.

Today was leading up to be a normal day for him so far. Waking up, showering, checking the news, and then going down to the training room were all par for the course before lunch. After eating lunch, he'd do team exercises with the other Titans and then they'd all kick back for the rest of the day. Until a Cinderblock broke out and started making a mess.

Luckily he was easily dealt with. At first, Robin hadn't really been sure how to fight against a giant living rock. But after their third encounter with the foe, he'd come up with a foolproof plan to stopping Cinderblock.

Step one: Get with Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy

Step two: While they're distracting Cinderblock, Raven would find heavy objects (cars, boulders, etc.,) and knock him to the ground.

Step three: ?

Step four: The police would show up with a restraining table and take Cinderblock back to jail.

And so, only an hour after the alarm had gone off, the Titans returned to the tower and began relaxing, sans Robin. He would head down to the 6th floor and fill out damage reports after every fight with a super-powered villain.

Robin had decided to start keeping records of their fights after a man had tried suing the Titans for property damage. The man ultimately lost after an anonymous source (aka Beastboy in the form of a fly) informed the police that the man had blown up his own work and then tried to blame it on the Titans.

So Robin took out one of the forms and began writing down the details of the incident. It only took about fifteen minutes as he wrote down what the Titans were doing before the attack, who was involved and where, estimated property damage, and the end result of their battle. He scanned it and made two copies; one would go to the mayor (who would then send it to various other offices), and the other would stay here with the original.

Bureaucracy.

After he'd finished filling out the reports, he walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a can of soda. He'd bought the fridge not too long after the Tower had been completed and this room had become the filing room. Often, he'd be stuck down here for hours on end, pouring over evidence and looking for clues as to the whereabouts of certain missing villains and coming up with plans to stop them. Having a small fridge with soda and snacks made the process easier.

As he took another sip of his caffeinated beverage, a lightbulb went off over his head and his entire world shattered.

' _I'm in love with Raven.'_

Despite the enormity of the realization, it crossed his mind as casually as any other. It shocked him initially, because Robin's conversation with her today had extended no further than good morning and yelling, "Titans, go!". He wasn't sure where the thought had come from; it was completely left field. She hadn't been on his mind at all today.

Still, as he repeated the words over in his head, Robin realized how true it was. He enjoyed talking to her, and enjoyed listening to her even more. He looked for her first whenever he walked into a room, and was always a little let down whenever she left. After facing numerous villains, from Slade to Trigon to the Brotherhood of Evil, he could trust Raven to take care of herself in battle and he knew that she'd always have his back.

After a moment, he looked up to the kitchen. _'So I love Raven. But the question is… does she feel the same way about me?'_ He walked out of the room, turning off the lights behind him and heading back up to the common room. As the elevator dinged, he walked down the hallway and into the room where all the other Titans were.

Raven was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil while she watched Cyborg playing a racing game with Beastboy. He walked over, tossing his empty soda can into the trash and standing across from Raven. She turned to look at him, giving a small smile and a nod before looking back to the T.V.

' _I guess I'll just have to find out._ '


End file.
